


Spinel

by LadySirello



Category: Dexter (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dexter Crossover, Homicide, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spinel is a murderer AU, dexter au, gem au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: Scenes from the netflix murder show Dexter, but with the people swapped with Steven Universe Characters. Gem themes, gem references, Gem AU.





	Spinel

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea nagging at me this week so I started on it. If you haven't seen the show Dexter, I recommend it. This fic follows scenes from Dexter word for word but swaps people for SU gems and introduces gem themes. Obviously the murderer here is Spinel. Other tags to be added. I know this story caters to a very specific crowd. 
> 
> I do not own SU or Dexter and have no affiliation with them.

It’s a late night in Beach City. The sky is dark but streets are alive with the booming activity of the party town. A car can be seen stalking the busy streets, a gem with hot pink hair at the wheel. 

_ Tonight’s the night. And it’s going to happen again and again- has to happen. Nice night. Beach City is a great town. I love the seafood. Fish stew pizza- my favorite. _

_But I’m hungry for something different now._

_____

Inside of a gazebo adorned with bright white lights, a choir of Stevens sang together. They stand in formation, each of them dressed in a black suit with yellow and blue ties. As their vocalization comes to an end, applause breaks out around the gazebo. An older Quartz man with grey hair and a red tie turns away from the Stevens to face the crowd, pride plastered onto his face. 

From inside a parked car, the silhouette of the female gem with messy pink hair watches the crowd begin to disperse. She pays special attention to the grey haired Quartz as he hugs a female gem and two very young quartzes, obviously his family. The choir of Stevens pours out of the lit gazebo and walk past him. 

_ There he is. Mike Donovan Quartz. He’s the one. _

When the event has come to an end, the Quartz walks out into the darkness alone towards his Volvo parked on the wet street. He unlocks it and seats himself inside. As he turns the engine over, suddenly the pink haired gem sits up from the backseat where she lays and throws a cord around his neck, pulling tightly. The quartz chokes and claws at his neck trying to grab the cord, to no avail. 

The female gem’s face is emotionless as she holds the cord taunt around his neck. “You’re mine now, so do exactly as I say,” she warns.

The quartz continues to struggle. “What do you want?” he forces out. 

“I want you to be quiet. Now drive.”

The male gem reluctantly obeys, putting the car in gear and starting down the quiet street. 

Soon the car is on a winding road through a dark forest. 

“Turn here,” The smaller gem speaks up.

The man drives his car onto the poorly maintained backroad and his headlights illuminate a small, deserted looking building. As the car pulls up to the property, three holes dug into the earth resembling graves can be seen. 

The grey haired gem stops the car and the pink gem immediately removes the cord from his neck and hops out the vehicle. She opens the driver door and grabs his neck, eliciting a pained groan from the man. He continues to vocalize distress as she removes him from the car and throws him onto the ground.

The quartz coughs repeatedly, trying to recover as the female gem begins to circle him. Trails of her runny mascara can be seen on her face with the light of the building. 

“Okay, you have to listen. And do what I say.”

The quartz says nothing, only tries to turn his body to follow her gaze as she circles.

She leaps to stand behind his head and wraps the cord around his chin. He starts to groan and struggle as she drags him backwards towards the building.

___

Inside the building, he struggles to stand up against the wall as the pink gem stares down at him. The quartz is no longer restrained, but struggles to regain his composure after the abuse he has faced. 

The inside of the room is poorly lit. “Look,” The pink gem growls. 

“No,” The male gem snaps, standing up straight against the wall.

“Uh, yes.”

“No, no,” The quartz argues, desperation creeping into his voice.

“It’s horrible isn’t it? Isn’t it?”

“Please,” the man pleads.

In an instant, the pink gem’s hand is around his throat, practically lifting him off the ground. “Open your eyes and look at what you did!” She screams.

The quartz begins to sob.

“Look or I’ll cut your eyelids right off of your face.” She threatens. 

With a twist of her wrist, she forces his head to the side so he can look at the bodies on the floor beside them. The cracked and broken gems of three stevens, in various stages of decomposition, can be seen laid out neatly on sheets of plastic. Regret is etched into the man’s face.

“It took me a long time to get these little Steven gems clean,” The pink gem begins. “One of them had been in the ground so long he was falling apart. I pulled him out in bits and pieces.”

The quartz looks away, inhaling deeply before he begins to recite a diamond authority prayer to himself.

The pink gem slaps him across the face. “Stop! That never helped anybody.”

He stops the prayer and continues to sob. “Please, you can have anything.”

“That’s good, beg. Did these Stevens beg?”

His face contorts into pain as he hears that question. He stifles a wail. “I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t, I just- please, you have to understand.”

“Trust me, I definitely understand. See, I can’t help myself, either. But Stevens- I could never do that. Not like you. Never, never Stevens.”

“Why?”

“I have standards.” And with that, the female gem sinks a needle into the quartz’s neck and sends him falling to the floor.

___

The quartz opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. He sees the face of the pink gem looking down at him, her gloved hands fumbling with a scalpel and a clear mask covering her face. He begins to struggle, testing the restraints he is in. Plastic sheeting is wrapped tightly around his forehead, limbs and torso.

“Soon your gem will be packed away into a few neatly wrapped bags in my small corner of the world. It’ll be a neater, happier place. A better place.”

And with that, she grabs a small hand drill and starts work on his gem, shattering him for his crimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very proud of this tbh and I probably won't continue. Depends if anyone actually likes it.


End file.
